


The Archangel Gabriel

by httpsashtrid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), At one point, Baby Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Destiel a lot later, During the series as well, Gabriel basically raises Cas, Gabriel is a Softie, Gabriel-Centric, Heartbreaking, Just wanted to add that, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Pre-Series, Protective Gabriel, Sam Deserves to be Happy, Trickster Gabriel, enjoy, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsashtrid/pseuds/httpsashtrid
Summary: Hi. They call me Gabriel. Or Loki. Or The Messenger. Whatever. Just reading that should show you my life is pretty.. Confusing, to say the least.There's a lot you kiddos don't know about me. For example, I'm not as much of a dick as I make myself out to be. Sorry.So, Winchesters. You want me to open up? Here it is. Don't say I didn't warn you.





	1. Welcome to My Life

Being Gabriel is really tough sometimes, you know. Everyone thinks being me is so easy and carefree, but it's not. It never has been. My entire life has been a whirlwind.

Imagine this. Imagine being a little fledgling, playing with your awesome big brothers. Bugging dear old Dad while he's trying to make some other remarkable thing. Then imagine your father, who you loved with everything, with out warning disappearing to only He knows where. Imagine those same big brothers who you played with, those same big brothers who taught you to fly, to talk, to do everything, suddenly fighting. By that time you're a little older. More responsibility fell on your shoulders. New angels were being made. No one was there to care for them anymore, to teach them right from wrong. Suddenly, those little kids are like your own. You, being a kid yourself, having to watch over all of them. While all this is happening, you have to go home to fighting brothers. One day, a baby angel named Castiel was created with the brightest blue eyes and the darkest wings Heaven had ever seen. From then on, you favored him over all. You protected him from everything and everyone. Castiel was your baby. No one touches your baby. Ever.

Then you're forced to choose between your baby or your favorite big brother. If you brought Castiel with you, he would never be the same. The bright eyed, curious baby would be morphed into some... some _monster._ Just like you had years later. Why? Because you left your baby with horrendous angels while you ran and hid in Hell with Lucifer and millions of angels gone demons during the Fall. It was the worst mistake you ever made.

So yeah. Welcome to my life.


	2. My Brothers

I have a lot of brothers and sisters. If I'm honest, I don't really remember more than half their names. Oops. However, there are a few that have stood out to me. Those are my big brothers: Lucifer, Michael, and Raphael; and, my little brothers: Castiel and Balthazar.

Michael is the eldest of all of us. Believe it or not, before all this crap started, Mikey was actually a really relaxed guy. His only thing was that he was always doing anything to make Dad happy. Always. Eons ago, I remember him protecting me whenever Lucifer and Raphael planned to teach me how to fly by throwing me off a cliff. Dicks. I can hear Mikey's chastising voice right now.

 _"Lucifer and Raphael! Leave Gabriel alone this minute! You're scaring him!" Mikey had screeched. Next thing I knew I was being snatched from Luci and shoved into Mikey's chest._

 _"We aren't doing anything except trying to teach the little thing how to fly." Raphael shrugged. He was always kind of an asshole. I never really got very close to him._

  _"By throwing him off a cliff?! Are you insane? And_ you _, Lucifer! You should know better!" Michael glared at Lucifer. Lucifer put his hands up in surrender._

 _"I had nothing to do with it. I am but an innocent bystander in all this."_

 _"I'm sure." Michael stalked off with me and didn't let me near them for a week._

Lucifer was next by only minutes. Only the three of us, along with Dad, were allowed to call him Luci without being struck down. For the longest time, Lucifer was such a loving angel. He was the one who taught me all he knew about pranks.

 _"Okay, so you see Raphael, right?" Lucifer pointed at my older brother who sat by the river. I nodded. "So what you're gonna do is go tell him that Michael wants him. He's gonna get up, and when he does, you're going to take this paint and put pink paint all over his wings with your hands. Got it?"_

 _"Uh huh," I told him. "You're_ awesome _, Luci!"_

 _Luci smiled and ruffled my hair. "Yeah, yeah. Now go before he leaves, alright?" I nodded and scurried off._

 _"Raph! Mikey wants you!" I panted when I got to him._

 _"For?" Raphael answered, not even looking at me._

 _"I dunno. Just go. He said it was urgent," I said. Raphael sighed and heaved himself up. As he did, I ran my paint coated fingers through his pearly white wings, highlighting them hot pink._

 _Raphael stopped and turned to me with his eyebrow raised. "Why did you touch my wings?"_

 _I shrugged and put my hands behind my back innocently. "You better go before Michael starts screaming."_

 _Raphael rolled his eyes and took off. Lucifer emerged and we both busted into laughter._

 _"Great job, little brother," Lucifer told me and hugged me. I hugged him back._

 _Only minutes later we heard Michael shout, "GABRIEL AND LUCIFER!"_

 

Raphael. He's a dick. Not much to say about him. He was always really mean to me when I was a kid. He continued to make fun of me when Castiel came around.

 _Castiel was cradled in my arms, gurgling and laughing, pointing at random things and tilting his head. I'd explain what the things were, and then he'd go, "Ooohhhh." Then he'd start laughing again. You were so cute, kiddo._

 _"You're still taking care of that freak?" Raphael taunted._

 _"Piss off, Raphael," I glared at him. By that point, I'd almost mastered the Michael Glare._

 _"Aw, am I gonna hurt it's feelings? He deserves everything he gets. Goodness, look at his wings! They're black!" Raphael yanked on one of the baby's wings, making him shriek and start screaming and crying. I gasped and held him close to my chest._

 _"He's a_ baby, _Raphael! Why would you do that to him? He's never done anything to hurt anyone!" I exclaimed. "Shh, it's okay, baby. Gabe's here." With one final look of anger towards my brother, I flew off, Castiel still crying in my arms, and trying to massage his injured wing with my free hand._

Balthazar was Cassie's first friend. I always liked the kid myself, honestly. Yes, I will admit, it took me a bit to let Bal come around my baby brother. Eventually, with about 3 pep talks from Lucifer and Michael, I let Cassie go play with kids his age, even though Balthazar was a few thousand years older than him.

_"Alright, kiddo. Time for you to meet another angel," I said, holding his still tiny hand. Castiel was always one of the small guys._

_"But why? Everyone else is mean to me," Castiel mumbled. I stopped and crouched down on my knee to meet his eyes._

_"Hey. Those jokers suck, okay? They don't know how awesome my baby is," I told him. This made him smile a little._

_"I'm not awesome."_

_I gasped. "I am offended! I raised you, baby angel, all by my lonesome. Your destined to have some awesome in you. And anyway, Balthazar is different, just like you and me."_

_"Really? He's not gonna pull on my wings?"_

_It always killed me to hear that Cas remembered how rude his older brothers were to him when he was a hatchling. It made me want to scream and go hurt every single one of them._

_"No. He knows better than that. He knows it hurts," I assured him. "Come on. Wanna fly with me?"_

_Castiel's huge blue eyes lit up. "Yes!"_

_My wings unfolded from behind my back, only one set of them. I always thought my six wings were kind of extra. I only ever used them for emergencies or to make Cassie laugh when he cried. He picked up the small angel. Cas's wings sprung from his back. The pitch black appendages were always too big for him. He liked to curl them around himself when he slept. Again, little Cassie, you were freakin'_ adorable. _He put his arms out and shrieked with laughter when I started flying and gaining speed._

_Balthazar was sitting in a tree, climbing high, being a kid. I landed and let Cas down. He immediately hid behind my leg, pulling one of his wings around himself._

_"Yo! Balthy, you gonna come down from there any time soon?" I called._

_"I don't know! What's in it for me?" Balthazar called back down. I knew the kid was joking._

_"Maybe a friend, you depressing child?" Balthazar jumped down, and I winced for him. "Can't you be more careful?"_

_"Can't you be more careful?" he mocked, grinning. "Who's this little cutie?"_

_"Castiel," I said. "It's okay, sweetheart. He's that nice angel I told you about, remember?" All I got was a slight nod in response. "He's really shy."_

_"Not everyone popped out with people skills, Gabriel," Balthazar said. I stuck my tongue out._

_Before I knew it, Cas was toddling out with Balthazar, playing in the wet sand by the river. He was laughing with Balthazar while I sat by and kept a close eye on them. The two of them needed each other, and I was happy that they finally connected. Thousands of years went by and they were still best friends, watching each other grow and defending each other when I wasn't able to._

Castiel. Oh my baby. This little kid took up all of my time, all my heart, my everything. He had me wrapped around his finger and kept me there tight. He was a mischievous shit head, too, make no mistake. As he got older, he started meeting other angels. He started running off more by himself, exploring on his own.

_"Castiel, what are you doing?" I asked him one day. He was sitting by himself, watching over Heaven's boundaries._

_"Watching the humans," he answered._

_"The humans? Why?"_

_"Why not?" he shot back._

_"Touche," I said. "How long have you been up here, kiddo? Haven't seen you all day."_

_"Like you said. All day. They're interesting," Castiel replied._

_"Really? Who caught your eye the most?" I crouched down next to him._

_"A man named Alexander Hamilton. He is very interesting," Castiel answered._

_"I figured you'd like him. How did you like Christopher Columbus?"_

_Castiel glared at the scene below him, probably trying to curse the man who currently resided in Hell. "I'd rather not speak about him."_

_I huffed a laugh. "No one does once they learn the truth."_

_He went on a small rant about Hamilton and the things he'd done so far in 1777. Of course, I already knew about all these things, but watching his smile broaden was worth the boring history class._

_"Did you know that you can go forward in time?"_

_He looked up at me with wide eyes. "No.. Can you teach me, Gabe? Please?"_

_I hesitated a second. "Okay. I'll show you. But you cannot tell anyone I showed you, Castiel. I'm not going to show you again either. Pay attention." Castiel nodded._

_I spent all day teaching him how to watch and skip through time. He was laughing through some parts, his eyes blown with wonder. His wings fluttered with anticipation. I could tell he wanted to be where they were. The humans. He wanted to watch them and talk to them._

_"One day you'll go down there, Cassie. I'll bring you myself," I promised him._

_"What is the word?" he paused for a moment, his eyebrows coming together. "Awesome!"_

_He gasped and spun back around. A boy with bright green eyes and the brightest soul Heaven has ever seen, even to this day, caught his attention._

_"Wow... Who is he?" Cas asked me. I sighed._

_"That's Dean Winchester, baby angel."_

_"Dean Winchester?" he stared down at him and smiled again. His wings tinted gold. He was excited and over joyous about you, Winchester. "He's_ beautiful. _"_

_I snorted. "I take it you found a new favorite?"_

_"Definitely. Dean Winchester.. Gabriel, look at his soul! It's so bright!"_

_"Is Cassie in wuv?" I teased._

_"I don't even know what that means," Castiel said. "but he, without a doubt, has my attention."_

My brothers are amazing. Everything was until the War began.


	3. The War

The War is something I don't really want to talk about. I know you remember it, Cassie. I'm so sorry you had to see all that at such a young age. I want you to know that I tried to hard to protect you as best as I could and more, alright? I never let you go once, not for a second.

 _Hell's fire breached Heaven's gates. Angels were screaming and hiding anywhere they could. Some scattered to other planets and even down on Earth among the humans. I didn't know where to go. I had you and Balthazar with me the whole time. A few of the kids I helped_ _in years before gathered around me and hid in my wings. Balthazar was trying to keep his composure as he watched his brethren fall and burn and scream and cry for someone to help them. You were cowering in my arms, sobbing and screaming to no end. Your cries were the reason for the Pompeii explosion in 79 A.D, you know._

 _"Stop it!" you shrieked. "Father wouldn't want this! Father wanted peace!"_

 _"Cassie, there's nothing we can do to stop this, love," Balthazar said quietly, his eyes locked on two other angels. One was on the side of Lucifer, while the other was loyal to Michael's crusade. Toriel was the Lucifer ally, and she had a shiny with blood and Grace angel blade gripped tightly in her hands against Barachiel's throat. Toriel's once beautiful wings were slowly, very slowly burning to nothing but ash and bone. One quick move and Barachiel was no more. A blinding light filled the sky, and Toriel cackled, disappearing to kill another effortlessly._

 _"But why? Why must it be this way?" Castiel sobbed. "Gabriel, is there truly no way?"_

 _Your big blue eyes bore into me. There was one way. I didn't want to have to do it. It would hurt my baby. It would hurt him so much, and I couldn't bare to look at him anymore. I tore my gaze away from his._

 _I had to. For the sake of Heaven, I had to do this._

 _"Castiel, my baby," I whispered and hugged him tight. "I love you. So much, kiddo. I want you to know something. You listening?"_

 _"Yes," he nodded._

 _"You are different. This goes for you too, Balthazar." Balthazar twisted  around to face me._

 _"You two are amazing. You two are the best brothers and kids anyone could ever ask for. You have something inside you called free will. It's what makes you who you are as individuals in this boring factory we call Heaven. If anyone tries to take that away from you or tell you any different, you fight them. Fight for who you love, and what you believe in. You give these bags of dicks hell for me. Got it?"_

 _I fought back tears._ Come on, Gabriel. Be strong, _I told myself._

 _"Why are you telling us this?" Cas asked me. His face went pale in realization just as Balthazar's did._

 _"No.. No!" Balthazar exclaimed. I set Cas down and wiped my eyes. "You can't do this! I will_ not _let you die for a bunch of assholes who don't care!"_

_"This is what you do, Balthazar. You fight for the people you love. Sacrifice for the greater good. It's all for you two," I smiled at them. "You keep an eye on my baby, okay? I'll kick your ass if not." I turned my back to them and put up a peace sign. "Later."_

_God, hearing you two scream my name as I flew off crushed me. There was no coming back from this._

_I stood in front of Michael and Lucifer. There was blood and Grace pooled in various places. Fire erupted behind them._

_"Brothers!" I exclaimed. "It's time to take a chill pill!"_

_"Gabriel, now isn't the time for your games," Michael said._

_"I'm not kidding around here, I swear," I said. "I just left my baby for you chuckle heads, so if you two could give me a few minutes out of your busy schedule of kicking each others asses, that would be just swell."_

_The two of them stopped and looked at me incredulously._

_"You.. You left Castiel?" Lucifer said slowly.  
_

_"That's what I said, yes."_

_"Why are you here, Gabriel?" Michael said after a moment._

_"I'm surrendering to Lucifer," I said. That one sentence changed my whole life forever._

_"_ What?" _they both gaped. Michael looked heartbroken. Lucifer looked shocked, but victorious._

_"Why?" Michael asked. "Please. Grant me the answer to that one question."_

_I paused for a second. I sighed. "It's the only way to make this all stop. I gotta protect my kids, Mikey. Castiel and Balthazar are to me as I was to you. As I still am. I love you, Mikey. I do. But because you two won't stop fighting, I have to protect them the only way I know how: by leaving."_

_"Gabriel, Hell isn't the place you should be," Michael tried. "It isn't the place either of you should be."_

_"Yeah? Well I shouldn't be here either. Neither should Cas and Bal. They deserve so much better than this place. You and everyone else hates them anyway. I'm the only one who ever gave a damn about them. This is why I'm leaving. With all that being said," I looked up at Lucifer. "Come on then. Wave your flag. Guide your righteous army out of the battlefield. Whatever. All I know is that I need to get out of here before I change my mind."_

_Suddenly, Michael's wings were wrapped around me, and his arms held me to his chest. I froze. He hadn't hugged me in eons, and I mean_ eons. _My shoulder was damp._

_"Aw, don't start the water works. You don't wanna see me cry, Mikey. It ain't pretty," I told him, even though I gripped onto him for dear life. Yeah, okay, I was freakin' terrified. Michael never cried. When he did, you knew it was bad._

_"Shut up," Michael said. "Please be careful, Gabriel. I cannot bare to watch you go, but I wish you the best of luck."_

_"I will, I will," I assured him. "It's just a sleepover, Mikey. I'll be back in a few thousand years. It's nothing."_

_With a release of a breath, he let me go. "I'm sure."_

__

_The ground broke beneath me. Hundreds upon thousands of angels fell between the cracks. Some of Michael's allies fell as well._

 

_More fire._

 

_More blood._

 

_More screaming._

 

_Then black.  
_


	4. Lucifer

Hell was as Hell would be. Hot. Chaotic. The only word to describe it would be hellish. Hell is.. Well,  _ Hell.  _

 

After the angels fell, Lucifer was never the same. He was cold and unforgiving. He stayed away from everyone, even me. This went on for too many hundreds of years for me to remember clearly. He growled and snarled and flashed his arched wings high above his form. 

 

I remember a time when Lucifer’s wings were once the most beautiful in all of Heaven, and I don’t call anything beautiful. (Okay, Doctor Sexy, Kali, and Beyonce are all exceptions. I mean, those are some friggin’  _ gorgeous  _ specimens. Gay or straight, you can’t deny it.) They were fluffy, gigantic, white appendages, all six of them. Even when he was only making two of them visible, they could make even the strongest demigods go weak at the knees. When I was younger, (I’m still young. Shut up, Castiel.), Uriel used to pick on me when Michael wasn’t around. I couldn’t do much, being the youngest out of the four archangels. I used to run to Lucifer and hide behind his wings so Uriel couldn’t mess with me anymore. He held me for a while and glared at anyone who passed by. 

 

Those were days of true Heaven. Whatever shitstorm that’s going on up there in the clouds isn’t the Heaven I knew. The Heaven I knew was full of laughter and love, the one you hear about in stories or in the Bible. I wish that my younger brothers and sisters were able to see it. It makes me wonder that if I would have stayed and not retreated to Hell with Lucifer like a coward if anything would have changed. Now I’ll never know. 

 

After an eon or two, Lucifer slowly came out of his shell. He talked more and bristled in anger less. 

 

_ “Gabriel?” Lucifer called out.  _

 

_ “Yeah?” I called back, mouth filled with marshmallows. As I approached him, Lucifer snorted at my chipmunk cheeks.  _

 

_ “You’re such a child.” He rolled his eyes, trying to feign annoyance, but the small smirk on his face betrayed him. I grinned and made my eyebrows dance.  _

 

_ “So I’ve been told.” was my response. Another snort.  _

 

_ “I’ve… missed you, brother.” _

 

_ With all jokes aside, the goofy grin dropped from my face and was replaced by a small, genuine half smile. “Me too, Luci. Nice to see you back from Broodville, population Lucifer.” _

 

_ Lucifer rolled his eyes again. “You’ve made your stay there as well, Gabriel. So has Castiel.”  _

 

_ As soon as he said it, regret pooled in his eyes as the light left mine. My whole body froze. The silence was deafening.  _

 

_ “Gabriel… I’m sorry.” he started. “I didn’t mean to bring him up.” _

 

_ I wanted to say “It’s okay.” but I couldn’t. My vocal chords weren’t cooperating, and I sure didn’t have the slightest energy to make them do so. The Pit is nothing compared to the emptiness I felt in my chest at that very moment.  _

 

_ “If you want- I mean, I know it’s not the same, but… I think I just might know a way for you to be able to check up on your baby whenever you’d like.” he said quietly. My head snapped up to peer at him from where I had been crouched on the wall.  _

 

_ “Really?”  _

 

_ Lucifer nodded. “I’m not completely sure it’ll work from here, or if it’ll work very long at all, but I can try.” He beckoned me over with one hand. “Come on. Maybe that jelly brain of yours might be put to some use for once.” _

 

_ I laughed a little and socked him in the shoulder. “Ass. Now let’s get down to business here so I can make sure my baby Cassie ain’t being contaminated by ol’ Balthy too much.” Lucifer made a small sound of agreement before we were off to work. _

  
Oh, and Cassie? I know  _ exactly  _ how much ol’ Balthy  _ contaminated  _ you. Sinner. 


End file.
